robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Son of Whyachi
Son of Whyachi was an American heavyweight shufflebot that was refused entry into Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Due to contract and branding disputes between Robot Wars and BattleBots, the UK show could not accept well-known BattleBots competitors, let alone recent champions, despite Son of Whyachi proving to be a very successful competitor in the latter show. Design Son of Whyachi was a silver, black and red shufflebot whose primary weapon was a large overhead assembly of three interconnected rotating hammers, capable of effectively tearing other heavyweight competitors apart. This weapon proved to be very effective, allowing Son of Whyachi to completely immobilize five of its first seven opponents during its first season in BattleBots. Outside Robot Wars Only two robots survived to the end of a fight against Son of Whyachi in BattleBots Season 3.0: Shaka and then-reigning Heavyweight Champion BioHazard in the final. Even though its front casters were ripped off early on, only Shaka had "full" mobility though, as BioHazard had lost mobility on one side. Son of Whyachi therefore became the Heavyweight Champion at its first attempt. Due to the change in rules regarding shufflebots, Son of Whyachi was reclassified as a Super Heavyweight in BattleBots Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 and the 2004 NPC Charity Open, replacing Team Whyachi's other super heavyweight [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Whyachi Whyachi]. Due to its opponents now generally being much tougher to resist the hammers, Son of Whyachi fared less well in this category. It lost its first battle of Season 4.0 to Swirlee and beat Steel Reign before losing to No Apologies in Season 5.0. It was renamed Nitro SOW for the 2004 NPC Charity Open where it received a bye and beat OUCH!! then lost to Bounty Hunter and Psycho Splatter 2. Team Whyachi entered various other robots in other weight categories, including triangular sit and spin robots Why Not and Y-Pout, a lightweight version of Son of Whyachi called YU812 and a uniquely designed front-hinged flipper robot called Red Square which otherwise resembled BioHazard and an invertible middleweight robot with a spinning drum called Falcon. They also entered Robotica Season 2.0 with Whyatica which was also known on as Warrior on BattleBots. Team Whyachi entered Warrior SKF (a rebuilt Warrior with a spinning rim and flipper similar in concept to Revenge of Trouble & Strife) and BABS (a robot very similar to Red Square, only silver and armed with a BioHazard-style lifter) into the 2009 BattleBots events. They later entered the 2015 ABC BattleBots reboot with Warrior Clan - essentially Warrior SKF accompanied by two small wedge-shaped minibots armed with flamethrowers - which reached the round of 16 despite having one of its minibots obliterated by Nightmare at one point. Son of Whyachi made a return to BattleBots in the 2016 season. It fought in a preliminary qualifier to earn entry into the main bracket, likely due to Warrior Clan already having a place in the main bracket. It fought Ultraviolent, and Creepy Crawlies, a five-way clusterbot entered by a team of British students, Ian Watts, his son, and John Frizell. Son of Whyachi dominated its qualifier, ripping apart Creepy Crawlies, while Ultraviolent never moved, giving Son of Whyachi a place in the bracket. It then defeated the former semi-finalist Ghost Raptor in a grudge match from the previous season, and earned the 6th seed and a place in the round of 32, but suffered a surprise knock-out loss at the hands of Poison Arrow there. After Battlebots, the team put the body on eBay because the team were going to build a new body for a possible third season. There were a huge number of bids for 10 days and the chassis was finally sold for a whopping $1,525 (£1251.26). Series Record See Also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Son_of_Whyachi Son of Whyachi (BattleBots)] Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Shufflebots Category:Robots from Wisconsin Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots which failed to qualify for any main series